DBZ The New Version: Cell and Buu saga
by Khameleson
Summary: what if trunks brings someone with him to tell goku and the others about the androids what trouble waits them. read and find out.
1. profile

Charters for DBZ

Old

Goku

Chi-Chi 

Goten

Gohan

Videl

Pan

Vegeta

Bulma

Trunks

Bra

Baba

Tein

Chazou

Yamcha

Krillin

Android 18

Marron

Piccolo

Mr.Popo

Dende

King Kai

Master Roshi

Korin

Ox King

Pwar

Oolong

Mr. Satin

New

Khamele

Dezanoma

Jr.

Ritz

Zera

Future Dezanoma

Khamele is Goku twin sister. She has four kids with Tein. She has long wild black hair that goes down to her mid back with a bandana and no bangs. A she ware the same fighting clothes has Goku. She can reach all of the Super Saiyan levels. She has big black eyes like Goku. She is also a happy go lucky type of person just like Goku but when it come to fighting she gets down right serious. She cans fusion with Goku & Vegeta to become Khamoku or Vegele. Her attacks are the Kamehameha wave, Sonic scream, Instant Transmission, Sprit Bomb, Kaoken, Sprit Blast, Energy wave, Wave bolt, and many others.

Jr. are Khamele and Tein eldest son. He looks just like his dad. He has three black eyes and reach the some Super Saiyan levels as Gohan. He is a few mouths younger then Gohan. His teachers were his Mom, dad, Goku, and Piccolo. We wear the same fighting clothes as his father. He can fusion when Gohan to become Teihan. His attacks are the Kamehameha wave, thunder blast, Tirbeam, Solar flare, Electric fireball, Special beam canon, and many others. He acts like his dad and sometimes like his mom.

Dezanoma is Khamele and Tein's daughter. She has long black hair that is up in a ponytail. She looks just like her mother. She has two big black eyes. She wares the same fighting clothes as her mother. She is a year older then Goten and a few mouths younger than Trunks. Her teachers were her mom and dad. She can reach the same super Saiyan levels as Trunks and Goten. She cans Fusion with Goten or Trunks to become Dezten, or Truoma. Her attacks are the Kamehameha wave, Tirbeam, Sonic scream, Solar flare, Cosmic blast, and many others. She acts just like her mom and sometime like her dad.

Ritz is Khamele and Tein second son. He has a twin sister named Zera. He looks just like his dad and has three eyes. He wares the some fighting clothes as his father. He is two mouths older than Marron and a few minutes older then his sister. He can reach all the super saiyan levels, as is big brother. He cans fusion with Zera to become Rira. His teachers are his mom, dad, brother, sister, uncle Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo. He has the some attacks has is big brother. He acts a little like Trunks but more like his father Tein.

Zera is Khamele and Tein second daughter. She has a twin brother named Ritz. She is a few minutes younger then him. She looks like her mother. She has short black hair that comes down her midneck. She as the same fighting clothes has her mother. She can reach all the super saiyan levels as her twin brother. She cans fusion with Ritz to become Rira. His teachers are his mom, dad, brother, sister, uncle Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo. He has the some attacks has is big brother. she act a little like her big sister but more like her mom. She has the same attacks as her big sister.

Future Dezanoma is stronger then her counterpart because she grow up in a world war and horror. She goes back in time with Trunks to tell Goku about the androids and to give him the antidote for his heart. She always picks on Trunks. She lives with Bulma and Trunks because both of her parents die. Her father dies when she was just a baby so she never got to know him. All she has are stories that her mother and Bulma told her about him. Her teachers were Her mother, Brother and Gohan before they die. Her mother dies when she was nine years old. Her brother dies the some time Gohan dies. She can reach all the super saiyan levels as Trunks. Trunks as a crush on her but is to shy to tell her. She also has a crush on him and often she will give him little hints about her like him but he thinks she is just joking around.


	2. Two new super saiyan

**Dragon Ball Z The new version**

Part one two more super saiyan

Freeza's ship had landed on earth and all of the Z fighters were on their way to fight him. As they were about to reach him they pick up two very powerful ki levels other than Freeza and his father.

"Hey guys do you guys think that those other two ki levels are on our side?" Ask very nerves Yamcha.

"I don't know." Tein answered.

"Hey dad do you think its mom and Uncle Goku?" Ask Jr. hoping that it was his mom and uncle.

"I don't think its them son these ki levels are stronger then your mom's and uncles but it could be them sent they been gone for so long their ki levels could've gone up." Tein answered his son with a small smile. He too misses them very much.

"Kakarrot and Kakaroma I don't believe its them at all. Now shut up and keep moving our well miss all the fun." Said Vegeta in his normal voice while crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone looked at eachother and kept on walking. Meanwhile over at Freeza's ship.

"Live it to a saiyan to call this mudball his home." Freeza said to his father.

"Yes live it to them. Why don't we just blow it up know and get it over with." Said a very impatient King Cole.

"Because father I want to wait for that dirty little monkey that tried to kill me so I can kill him." Frezza said coldly.

"So you must be Frezza?" Said a boy with lavender hair.

"And the big ugly guy must be his father." Said a girl with long black hair that was up in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Frezza ask while looking at the two young warriors.

"That doesn't matter sent we came here to stop you." The young boy answered.

"Ha you stop me. Guard what is their ki levels?" Frezza ask one of his guards. 

"They both have a ki level of five sir." The guard answered with a smirk.

"Do you want me to take care of them." He asked. 

"Yes and make it fast." Frezza said while looking at the two young warriors. The guard armies his gun at them and shuts but the two young warriors dodge every one of them.

"Is that the best you an do?" Asked the young girl.

"Guards attack them." Frezza said to his men. The guards surround the two young warriors about to fight them. But to Frezza surprise the two young warriors took care of his men all but one. But Frezza ends up killing one of his own men himself. "Coward." He said while punching the guy through the stomach. "I guess I'll have to take care of you two myself." He said wandering how can two weak humans defeat his men so easily.

"You can try but you won't win." The girl said to him with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked with a growled. Have dare she talk him like that such a weak human has no right to talk to him like that.

"Will see soon enough." She said while looking at her partner who smiled back at her.

"Only one of is going to met Goku." Said the boy while turning his attention

back to the lizard.

"At least we agree with something." He answered while crossing his arms.

"You're about to know what it's like to fight a real super saiyan." Said the boy while he powered up. Freeze's and his father's eyes went wide.

"What the Hell is he." Said King Cold as he watch the boys hair turn from lavender to gold.

"They have the same eyes." Frezza said while having a flash back on with his fight with Goku. He was brought back to reality by the back voice.

"So should we get stated." The boy said while taking a fighting stance.

"Yea lets see what you got boy." Frezza said while powering up. But the bay dodged all of his attack. Frezza was getting real mad so he uses the same attack that he uses on Namek. "Here take this." He said while throwing the power ball at the boy. 

"Well if you did that in the began we could've all ready left this planet. Now all you got to worried about is the girl." King cold said.

"Jeez father I was just warming up and as for the girl ill take good care of her if you know what I mean." He said while walking over to the girl. The girl looks at him and smiles the truns her head to where the boy was.

"Its not me that you should worried about its him." She said coldly.

"I a sure u that he is…" he was cut off by the boy voice.

"Does this belong to you." He said while holding the big power ball in his hand.

"What the hell." Frezza eyes went wide and then he look at the girl who was smiling at her friend then she turns to look at him with a scroll while crossing her arms over her chest. He then powers up a light beam with his finger then shots it at the power ball which make its explode. "Now that he is out of the way why don't yo… he was cut off by the boys voice again.

"Hey Frezza." The boy yells. Frezza turns around and jumps up out of the way of the boy's blast. While he was in the air the boy cuts him in half and then kills him. King Cold watch in horror has his son was been cut up like an onion. He then looks at the girl who was just sitting there watching the whole thing with a smile on her face. He then walks over to her and grabs her.

"Well you pay for what you did to my son and ill start off by killing your girlfriend here." He said while holding her in a chock hold. The boy lands in front of them.

"I like to see you try and kill her." He said with a smirk on his face. The girl then elbows him in the side. He then drops her and then she kicks him sending him flying into a nearby Rock Hill.

"You little bitch you'll pay for that." He said while coming out of the hole he just made. The girl then powers up in to a super saiyan and shots him, which kills him. She then truns to the boy and powers down.

"Looks like we have company." she said while looking up. The boy powers down and looks to where she was looking.

"Hey we're going to meet Goku you guys can come if you like." Said the boy.

"Do we go dad?" Ask Jr.

"I don't know." Tein said while looking at the two new fighters.

"Of course I'm going I want to find out you these two are." Said Vegeta unpleasantly.

"Come on we don't bit." Said the girl while taking to the air with the boy right behind her. Everyone took off after them.

"Let's see if my watch still works. Yes it does grampas you rule." Said the boy while looking at his watch. The girl just looks at him and shakes her head.

"I'm not surprise both your mom and grandpa are geniuses but I don't know about you though." She said jokingly. The boy gives her a death glare. That just gives him a grin by the girl.

"You know you look cute when you make that face." She said with a smile. The truns his head and blushes. "And you look might cute when you blush." She said teasingly. This just makes the boys face turn red like a tomato. The girl laughs at him.

"_If only she knew how I really fell about her."_ The boy thought to himself. "We're here." He said while stopping and floating to the ground with the girl right behind him. The others followed after that. The boy then pulls at a little box that holds capsules in it. He takes one out and throws it and out pops an icebox. "Man it's hot. You guys want a drink." Ask the boy while opening up the icebox. He then takes out two cans of soda and hands one the girl. She takes it and gives him a small kiss on the check, which makes him blush. She walks over to a rock and sits down.

"Wow they have all kinds of drinks in here." Bulma said while looking in it. "They even have root-beer. I like these guys." She said while taking one out and opening it.

"Do they have orange?" Krillin ask.

"Yep two of them." Gohan answered while taking both of them out and handing one to Krillin.

"Thanks kid." Krillin said to Gohan. After they all got done drinking they al talk.

"How do you know my father and aunt?" Gohan asked.

"Well we don't know them by person. We know them by reputation." Said the boy.

"So you guys never met them?" Jr asked.

"Nope." The girl answered sadly. How she messes seeing her brother and mother but she couldn't tell them you she was or she and Trunks might not be born. 

"So you two were super saiyans back there."

"Yep." Said the boy.

"That's impossible." Said Vegeta.

"And why do you say that Vegeta?" Bulma ask. 

"Because Kakarrot, Kakaroma, and myself are the remanding saiyans left and if you count the 2 half breeds as well." He said coldly. The boy looks over to the girl who looks like she was about to kill his father.

"So you calling us liars?" The girl asks trying to keep her self-calm.

"Yes but I'm not calling you guy weeks." He said monotone.

"Fine that's what you think then that's fine by me." She growled. The boy walks over to her puts his hand on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. He whispers in her ear which makes her calm down.

"So how long would it be until Goku and Khamele get here?" Krillin ask.

"2 hours." The boy answered. They wait for two hours and then they saw Goku and Khamele's ship coming in.

That's it for now tell me what you think and if I should keep going. Next time the boy and the girl talk to Goku and Khamele and they tell them who they are and why they are there.


End file.
